


Whumptober Day 13 - Adrenaline

by TexdoesHalo



Series: Whumptober - 2019 [13]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Adrenaline, Bandit attack, Explosions, Hurt Jack, Hurt/Comfort, I'm tired and tagging is hard, Jack haves great time killing bandits as per usual, Look at our favorite murderous ceo go!, M/M, Near Death, Personal Assistant Rhys (Borderlands), Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, shrapnel damage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexdoesHalo/pseuds/TexdoesHalo
Summary: Oh, how Jack loves a good massacre. Watching bandits fall with his bullets in their chests is a favorite past time of his.Not all bloodbaths go off without a hitch though





	Whumptober Day 13 - Adrenaline

**BOOM**

Dirt and rock flew, shockwaves violently throwing Jack and Rhys backward. Only thanks to instinct was Jack able to roll back with the impact, over his shoulder and onto a knee, pistol raising and shots flying.

One two three four, bandits fell with every pull of the trigger, dropping like flies before Jack. Plucking a grenade from his belt, the one-man army pulled out the pin with his teeth, chucking the explosive to land dead center in the group of bandits.

Whooping with joy, Jack grinned maniacally as fire engulfed the psychos, burning them all to a smoky crisp. “HahaHA!! Did you see that cupcake?” He glanced to the side, watching a familiar lanky shape rise from the rubble, staggering towards him. 

“Y-yeah. Nnn owww...man my head hurts.” Rhys rubbed the back of his neck, wincing as pain throbbed through his skull. His hair was beyond saving, sticking up all over thanks to the copious amounts of gel the company man insisted on using every day. Rhys groaned in frustration, trying in vain to wipe dust and blood off his vest. “Dammit this is new…”

Chuckling, Jack smiled tiredly up at his beloved PA,  _ where would I be without this kid?  _ Adrenaline fading, the older man was starting to realize how much the relatively short fight had exhausted him. His body ached all over, but most of the pain seemed to concentrate around his right side. 

_ Meh it’s nothin’. Nothin’ Handsome Jack can’t handle! _

Handsome Jack was wrong.

Shaking knees straightened, wobbling as Jack tried to get his balance back. But just as he started to feel stable, he took a step and Rhys could only watch in silent horror as Jack went pale, blood draining from his face. Pain ripped through him, sending Jack careening forward, unable to stay upright any longer.

Lunging forward, Rhys wrapped his arms around the wounded man just in time to stop him from hitting the ground. He lowered them both to the sand carefully, laying Jack’s torso across his lap, Echo-Eye searching for the source of his love’s pain.

As it turned out, he didn’t need an Echo-Eye to see what the problem was. Blood oozed out from around a large piece of metal embedded in Jack’s side.  _ Shit shit shit shit!!!  _ Rhys frantically dug through his pockets for an Anshin, whispering panicked reassurances to Jack.

“It’s gonna be okay! Just hold on you’re gonna be fine I got you I got you I promise….oh god oh god just hold on...hold on please...come on come on where is the damn thing?! Where is..THERE!!”

Finally fishing the emergency health hypo out of his pocket, Rhys barely paused long enough to take the cap off before plunging it into Jack’s side, ripping out the shrapnel with his other hand at the same time. 

Jack screamed from the pain, gritting his teeth together to avoid biting through his tongue as his legs kicked out, body squirming weakly. The effect of the medicine was instantaneous, flesh and skin knitting back together, the process a fast but agonizing one. 

Rhys held his hand the whole time, remaining an immovable support at Jack’s side until the healing was done, Jack slumping in his arms with a heavy sigh of relief, pain starting to fade away. Brushing a gentle hand over Jack’s forehead, Rhys wiped away some of the sweat glistening there and pushed the hair out of Jack’s eyes.

“It’s okay...I’ve got you, Jack. I’m not going anywhere..”

Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to the middle of Jack’s forehead, watching as tear-filled eyes fluttered closed.

“Rest now...I’ll be here when you wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one was quick but I wanted to get it out there as I already missed original day and don't want to wait another day! Hope y'all like it!
> 
> Kudos and comments are the equivalent of more chocolates and blankets for this local Rhack gremlin to horde...
> 
> Gimme gimme more sugar and softnessssss~


End file.
